As It Was Seen
by jameshong1234
Summary: When a vision shows you what you always wanted, how could it possiblely change your life? Well for Ethan, things couldn't have changed more.


**As It Was Seen**

**EthanxBenny**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from My Babysitter's a Vampire. All rights belong to Disney channel.  
**Author's Note**: I'm really excited to make this story. I really like this pair and I hope I ca do justice to them. I'm still pretty new to the so please be kind and help me improve the story so it can be more enjoyable for you guys. Hope you like this story!  
Oh the story is in Ethan's PoV.

* * *

More or less the day was going good. I actually woke up when my alarm went off, grabbed a pop tart on my way out and nothing weird or scary popped out and tried to kill me.

Things were looking up.

As usual I see Benny walking down he street to my house. Every morning my best friend, Benny, would meet me at my house so we can walk to school together. We have been friends since as long as I can remember.

We spent almost every moment together. We walk to school together, we have the me classes, and we even sit together at lunch. After school we go to one of our houses and play videos games until we want to do homework (which is a rare occasion) or Rory, our vampire friend, wants in. I also have the biggest crush on him. Ever since the end of 7 th grade I couldn't stop thinking about him.

For some reason I just felt as if today would be different. And man was I right.  
During lunch, Benny to my right and Rory to my left, something happened. As we were talking, Benny's hand brushed mine and then it happened. The pinching pain in my head that told me a vision was coming.

Oh, I forgot to mention that sometimes when I touch something I get visions of the future relating to stat object. Also Benny is a wizard, magician? I don't know but all I do know is that he can say weird things and stuff will happen.

In my vision I saw two people (obviously one of them was Benny) holding hands and leaning in for a kiss. I then realized the other person was me. That's when I freaked. Me kissing Benny. It was like a dream come true. But the thought also terrified me.

After the vision, Benny noticed something was up.

"Hey man. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything thing is cool," I said. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom."

I sensed that he knew everything is not "cool" and followed me to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I was freaking out.

_I can't kiss Benny, he is my best friend. And a DUDE! Oh my god, if he found out he would hate me and not be my friend anymore._

"Yo Ethan you in here? What's up man you're acting a little strange." Benny said walking into the bathroom.

He opened the stall I was in and came in too. He grabbed my hand and just held it. At this point I was in panic mode. I was trying to get my hand out but Benny wouldn't let go.

"Benny, let me go."

"No, not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Pease, I just want to be alone."

"What if I don't want you to be alone?"

Now I was confused. Benny was holding my hand, not letting go, and telling me he doesn't want me to be alone.

"Why can't I be alone?"

"Because I want to be with you."

Then that's when he leaned in. At first, I was too shocked to do anything about it.  
Here I am, standing in a stall, holding hands with Benny, and watching him come closer and closer to my face. He stopped right before our lips were meeting and I could feel his breath on my lips. Then he whispered, "And I want you."

That's when our lips touched. It slow at first, then I started to its back. He put his hands on my hips while I wrapped mine around his neck becoming more bold with the kissing.

He grabbed the edge of my shirt and broke the kiss so he could get it off of me. As soon as my shirt hit the floor his joined right aft and we continued to kiss.

I felt his hands on my bod and it felt as though he was leaving was leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched and my body craved more.

Becoming hornier by the second, I wanted his pants off, and I wanted them off now. I roamed my hands around his abs for a few seconds then reached down to unbuckle his belt.

As I was unbuckling him, he was doing the same to me.  
In seconds, we were fully unclothed and rubbing our now hard cocks against each other's.

I wanted to taste Benny so I got on m knees and started to lick Benny's cock. Benny put his hands in my hair and started to fuck my mouth. With each thrust, I moaned and sent vibrations through Benny's cock making him moan as well.

Benny pulled me up after a few minutes and kissed me passionately again then he went down and put his mouth around my cock. The delicious heat of his mouth was encasing my cock and I was in heaven.

I felt him swirl his tongue around the tip every time he pulled back.

I really wanted to feel Benny ride my cock so I pulled him up and turned him around. I felt like teasing him a little so. Started to rim his ass. I swirl my tongue around and sticking it in a few times to make sure to make sure it was sufficiently wet.

I held up two fingers to his mouth and he immediately started to suck them. When I felt as though they were wet enough stuck one in his hole, reveling the tightness of Benny. He let out a groan of discomfort but it soon changed to moans of pleasure once I started to pump it in and out.

When I decided t rub his cock while sticking in the second one to dull the pain. It seemed to work since I didn't hear any signs of pain or displeasure.

Sufficiently prepared, I took out my my fingers and he whined at the loss. I lined up my cock and trusted in. I moaned at feeling his tight walls squeeze my cock.

As soon as I felt him relax and started to fuck him. Getting a rhythm quickly we both came quickly from int being our first time.

Once I pulled out, Benny turned around and held me close.

"May I ask why you left?"

"I had a vision that you and I would be kissing and I freaked out a little."

"And how accurate was it."

"Everything happened just as i saw it. I love you Benny"

"I love you too Ethan."


End file.
